Janice Huff
Janice Huff (b. September 1, 1960) was the host of the short lived New York Lottery game show NY Wired from 1997-1998 in the first season before Cheryl Washington took her place in the second season. Huff is also well known as being the chief meteorologist of WNBC Channel 4 in New York since 1995. Early years As she has sometimes noted on her newscast, though born in New York City, at an early age she moved to her grandparents in Columbia, South Carolina, and graduated from Eau Claire High School with honors, where she was a member of the National Honor Society, Secretary of the Student Council, Varsity Cheerleader, and Miss Shamrock 1978. Education Huff graduated from Florida State University in Tallahassee, Florida with a major in meteorology. While at FSU, Huff joined Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority. From 1982-1983, Janice was weekend meteorologist at WTVC, Chattanooga, Tennessee. Career *In 1982-83, Janice was weekend meteorologist at WTVC, the ABC affiliate in Chattanooga, Tennessee. *In 1983, Janice was meteorologist/science reporter at WRBL, Columbus, GA. *In 1985, Janice received the American Meteorological Society's Seal of Approval for Television Weathercasting. *In 1987, Janice began work as on-air meteorologist at KSDK, St. Louis, Missouri and covered the Crystal Apple awards there. *In April 1991, Janice went on to the NBC affiliate, KRON in San Francisco where she was on-air meteorologist and hosted "Bay Area's Best Bets." While at KRON, Huff was also named a "Clean Air Hero" by the American Lung Association for her work in promoting cleaner air and healthier lungs. *In 1992, Huff introduced the nationally syndicated "Weather School" program to the Bay Area, which promotes science education with an emphasis on meteorology. *In January 1995 joined WNBC as weekend meteorologist for "Today in New York," "News Channel 4" at 6 and 11 p.m. In 2001 Janice added "Live at Five" to her duties. On April 29, 2012 it was announced that she would leave "Weekend Today" after 16 years. She is host of "Wednesday's Child," a weekly adoption feature that airs Wednesdays during "News 4 You" and again on "Sunday Today in New York." *From 1997 to 1998, Janice hosted a short lived lottery game show called NY Wired, with emphasis on supporting computer labs for schools based on the money won. In the second season, Cheryl Washington replaced her as emcee. Awards Huff has received honors and awards For her work on "Wednesday's Child," the prestigious Administration for Children's Services' "2004 Golden Heart Award," the 2004 "Miracle Makers Media Award" for her commitment and dedication to helping New York City's Foster Care children and the Second Annual "Nicholas Scoppetta Award for Service to Children." She was cited in 2002 as a "Grad Made Good" by her Alma Mater, Florida State University and has also received the Police Athletic League's "2002 Woman of the Year Award," a 2000 YMCA "Champion For Youth" honor and the City of Hope's "Spirit of Life" award for her professional and personal example to New York City youth. Her professional awards include Bronx Community College's 1995 "Kaleidoscope Award" for excellence in television meteorology; a St. Louis Emmy Award for "Best Weathercaster" (1988); and Huff is a member of the American Meteorological Society, the National Association of Black Journalists, the National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences, Alpha Kappa Alpha sorority, and the New York Friars' Club. Family & extras Huff is married to Warren Dowdy and resides in Denville, New Jersey. Janice takes time to mention her beloved FSU Seminoles whenever possible. Further, video footage of Janice Huff can be seen as part of the Radio City Christmas Spectacular. In the footage, Janice predicts that there is little chance of a White Christmas. Show hosted *''NY Wired'' External link *WNBC profile Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:1960 Births